Culpable
by shikidark193
Summary: Una noche en la que nada de lo que se veía era cierto y la mentira no se distinguía de la verdad se llenaba de locura y muerte dándole la bienvenida la "crazy night" Parejas: Narusasu y Menchara


Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes son propiedad de masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es de mi autoría. Advertencias: AU. YAOI. NIÑO X NIÑO. Misterio. Sobrenatural.

Un disparo: CULPABLE

 _En la antigua mansión perdida en la mitad de un bosque y un bosque, se celebra una fiesta alegre, una ambientación por muchas risas melodiosas, las que en su momento son sustituidas por gritos llenos de terror. En esa noche, fría y oscura, los relámpagos iluminan la estancia haciendo brillar el collar con el símbolo Uchiha colgando el cuello del único habitante de pie, mientras que su risa demencial resonaba en el lugar. La escena era capaz de esparcir a cualquiera de los cadáveres_ _bañados en la sangre de los que habitaban aquella enorme casona. Todos los tiros en el suelo alrededor de la única persona viva._

\- _¿Quién fue el culpable? ―Preguntó el morenillo retirando el cuchillo del cuello de una sirvienta―. El telón caerá cuando el culpable muera…_

 _ **La noche sería eterna mientras que el anonimato protegiera al culpable**_

Abrió sus ojos tan oscuros como la propia noche que lo estaba rodeando. No puedo distinguirlo de lo que le rodeaba. Los sonidos de las pequeñas criaturas ocultas entre la maleza no tienen más que poner en alerta. Las hojas de los árboles se movían levemente dejando entre sí las esferas amarillentas, aquellos que eran ojos de las lechuzas siempre vigilantes. Tocar su cuello levemente mientras que su canto resuena en forma de eco haciéndolo. Girar hacia atrás buscando una amenaza que pretenda atacarlo por la espalda. Temática por su vida, por lo que sus pies no tardarán en avanzar. Un poco más adelante se distingue una luz. Se trata de una enorme mansión elegante. Con sus posibilidades reducidas en un lugar como su última esperanza para refugiarse durante la noche, decidió arriesgarse a pedir asilo.

―Bienvenido ―saludó la sirvienta de cabellos rosados al abrir la puerta para ver a su invitado―. ¿Qué se le ofrece? ―Cuestionó la criada manteniendo la puerta sin abrir el todo.

―Necesito en un lugar donde pasar la noche ―respondió el azabache como un gatito perdido que necesitaba protección.

La criatura joven dudó por un momento mirando hacia atrás, en el pasado. El joven temblaba visiblemente por el frío y quizás por el miedo de estar vulnerable al aire libre. El aldeano permaneció expectante ante lo que podría responderle la criada, pero era más complicado dejarlo pasar sin permiso de sus patrones. Cuando se disponga de un pedido, se puede consultar la dirección de su trabajo.

―Menma-sama ―susurró la de cabellos rosados haciendo una reverencia― respetuosa. Este joven pide un asilo por esta noche.

"No podemos dárselo a un niño extraño con una apariencia de vagabundo" un hombre alto azabache con marquitas en la cara.

―No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo a estas horas ―dijo un rubio idéntico también en el color de sus cabellos―. Ser peligroso para él quedarse sin refugio.

―Adelante, Sakura déjalo pasar ―comentó un tercer hombre, quien tuvo la mano del visitante haciéndolo. Bienvenido a mi mansión.

―Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo? "Interrogó el azabache de marcas en la cara viéndolo con reproche". Podría ser un ladrón o algo similar.

"No seas tan desconfiado, Menma. Todo estará bien" aseguró con una sonrisa dando la orden de que se prepare la cena para su invitación ". Deberíamos disculpar a mi esposo por ser algo paranoico.

El trabajo se ha convertido en una respuesta rápida y segura. Sin embargo, no se ha encontrado en algún sitio peligroso. Una nueva forma de ser un fuerte presentimiento de que era más riesgos para que se mantenga dentro de ese lugar que en el bosque. Sin embargo, lo que se cree es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El dueño de la casa se acercó a una enorme silla de color carmesí y se sentó en una pose orgullosa, una copa llena de champagne y apuntó hacia él.

"Esperamos que tengamos esta noche con nosotros", dijo Uchiha mirando a su esposo Menma y al gemelo de este, Naruto―. Nuestra sirvienta podría preparar una cena abundante.

―¿Para qué quieres una cena tan extravagante? Interrogó su marido en su lugar en la mesa.

―Estoy aburrido ―respondió con simpleza mientras era secundado por movimientos afirmativos de la rubia cabeza de su cuñado.

―Es cierto que lo he visto todo por ti mismo ttebayo ―comentó- Naruto mientras tienes una Sakura preparando la mesa para el visitante―. Sakura por favor prepara mucho ramen para mí.

―Hagamos de esta noche inolvidable ―exclamó Sasuke alzando su copa antes de beberla de manera exageradamente dramática.

―Mi presencia no es un motivo para celebrar una celebración ―comentó el invitado al oír semejante propuesta de parte del dueño―. Sólo soy un aldeano perdido en el bosque que vino a pasar la noche. No busco causar molestias a nadie "dijo confundido y algo avergonzado por tal atención hacia su persona.

―Tonterías ―interrumpió a Sasuke riendo para luego hacerles notar la comida que traía Sakura―. Cualquier motivo es buena excusa para una celebración.

Por la insistencia del anfitrión, terminó aceptando ser participe del banquete exuberante. Compartimos los servicios con los tres hombres allí y luego todo se confuso para sus recuerdos. El alcohol había calado en lo más profundo de su resistencia, borrando las escenas de esa noche y solo para conservar los retazos perdidos de los sucesos anteriores al momento de retirarse. Posteriormente al banquete, sólo se ha registrado una grabación en la habitación para quien fue criada. Cerró los ojos casi al momento de tocar la almohada y el despertar.

―Siento que dormí por horas ―susurró sujetando su collar con una mano mientras se sentaba en la cama―. ¿Cuánto ha dormido realmente? ―Preguntó al aire saliendo de su lecho.

Se dejó e inspeccionó curioso la habitación en la que lo dejaron. Observa las numerosas fotos de Naruto y Menma en el lugar y una figura. Era un detalle, cuando menos, llamativo. ¿Quién fue borrado? ¿Por qué las fotos ya están cubiertas? Sujetó una entre sus manos mirándola atentamente. Buscó una conciencia a Sasuke. Siendo esposo de Menma lo normal sería tenerlo presente en muchas fotos, empero era lo contrario. Era como si tu existencia fuera un secreto o un motivo para no querer que saliera en las fotos. Mirar con atención a la habitación, sin embargo, no está en su búsqueda de datos de Sasuke, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran en un gran cuadro con el símbolo de su collar.

―¿Qué tiene este símbolo aquí? ―Preguntó sujetarse en busca de alguna pista de si tenía algo que ver con él. Sin embargo, no hay problema. ¿Qué demonios? ―Interrogó tosiendo al ver el polvo que se encuentra en el momento de revelar una puerta secreta.

Sin saber a dónde conducirlo abrir o inspeccionar que se mantenga oculto allí. Las numerosas preguntas sobre su cabeza le dificultan avanzar y ensuciarse con ellas. Bajó las escaleras, interminables a su perspectiva, encontré un sótano amplio iluminado apenas por un poco de luz proveniente de una pequeña ventana en el alto de la pared. El lugar tenía muchos ataúdes que llenaban cada rincón de esa habitación, pero no tenían un pasaje ligero que permitiera caminar entre los mismos. Con horror miró hacia todos los lados antes de acercarse a uno que se ha entreabierto. Sin embargo, oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

―¿Estás asustado? ―Preguntó alguien con sus espaldas con una voz profunda que le causó escalofríos.

Cerró los ojos un momento antes de darse la vuelta a enfrentarlo, mas al abrirlos estaba en el bosque donde inició. Su cara se deformó en una mueca de terror. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo es que regresaste al lugar donde estaba antes? Buscó a sus alrededores alguna señal de cómo había llegado allí. Tocó su propia cabeza en el futuro de la memoria. Nada solo silencio a su alrededor. Sólo confusión dentro de su cabeza. Viró su cuerpo inspeccionando el bosque, notó el camino que se debe antes que la época que conduce hacia la mansión en la que estuvo antes. Con su mano apretó la ropa a la altura de su pecho sintiendo sus acelerados latidos. Volvería a esa mansión.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―Preguntó al aire mientras avanzaba por el conocido camino.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, omitió llamar a la puerta y rodeó la mansión en busca de alguna ventana o puerta trasera que permita el acceso sin ser visto por nadie. No se ha encontrado ningún sitio idóneo para ingresar. Sonrió al notar su suerte. Con su mano en la puerta de la madera y en el lugar lleno de atención, observando con minuciosidad el lugar en el que estuvo antes. Quiso inspeccionar los elementos de luz en el lugar con la mano. El primero decía en grande " _La compañía de teatro de Konoha"._ Resto en una noticia de farándula y siguió sacudiendo el polvo descubriendo más y más recortes en cada momento.

" _El aclamado actor Uchiha Sasuke y su pareja Uzumaki Naruto causó sensación en el mundo del espectáculo al revelar su relación"._

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? ―Preguntó al aire grabando el nombre del propietario de esa mansión―. Él está casado con Menma "soltándose recordando como se presentó cuando llegó a la mansión". ¿Me mintió?

Dejando eso de lado comenzó a subir por las escaleras con cuidado y sigilo evitando ser descubierto por los habitantes de la casa. Se apegó a las paredes viendo de reojo cada pasillo. Los pasillos vacíos por lo que avanzó a paso lento midiendo sus pasos cual ladrón. Escuché a las personas que se reunieron en la sala hablando de algo… o alguien. ¿Qué es lo que está relacionado con él? Dado que ni siquiera se grabó quién era, no tenía ni su propio nombre ni la apariencia que tenía. Lo único que estaba seguro, por alguna razón que escapó a su entendimiento, era que esa mansión guardaba la respuesta de todas sus preguntas.

―¿Nos falta la última página? ―Preguntó la sirvienta mientras servía el vino a los presentes.

―Seguramente lo tienes tu gemelo ―comentó Menma mirando hacia su esposo, quien solo jugaba con su copa de vino―. ¿Qué harás? ―Cuestionó intrigado.

―Debo recuperar esa hoja ―respondió con desinterés mientras miraba a su cuñado―. ¿Sucede algo, Naruto? ―Interrogó sonriente como si no sucediera nada.

―Estoy preocupado ttebayo ―contestó mirándolo con sus ojos algo tristes―. ¿Está obra no terminada nunca?

―Sólo cuando el culpable muera se termina el juego ―explicó el azabache mientras miraba de reojo hacia la puerta―. Mientras tanto, siga con la hoja.

―¡Deberíamos atraparlo! ―Exclamó Sakura arremangándose en la ropa que está al aire libre. Él tiene la hoja con el nombre del culpable, no podemos dejarlo solo.

Aldeano se tapó la boca sin entender ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Obra? ¿Estaban en el medio de una obra? Eso era algo que tenía que ver con el texto que había leído antes, por lo que sabía, qué hombre tenía, el hombre, el hombre, los ojos, los oscuros era Sasuke, un actor famoso. Él era el lugar para dirigirlo en ese lugar. ¿Debes preguntar si estaba interrumpiendo una obra? Sin embargo, no se puede terminar. Ella tuvo una mirada acusadora mientras apuntaba con su dedo.

―Aquí estás ―señaló con obviedad mientras jalaba su brazo hacia el interior de la sala―. Llegó justo a un tiempo para la celebración de la noche. Afirmó con una sonrisa alegre mientras eran recibidos por los aplausos de los demás.

―¿Esto es todo una obra de teatro? ―Cuestionóintentendiendo que buscaban de él o qué estaba haciendo allí y cómo llegó.

―Bienvenido de nuevo, querido invitado ―saludó Sasuke con los brazos abiertos.

―Yo estoy confundido no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí ―dijo el invitado mientras ésa fue brutalmente ignorado por el azabache que responde danzando con él como si nada sucediera.

―Tú sólo disfrutar de la noche ―sugirió con una expresión enigmática en su rostro―. Hoy celebramos la "C _razy night_ " ―agregó, dejándolo todavía más confundido que antes.

"¿Noche _loca_ ? ―Interrogó el aldeano sin obtener respuesta.

―Es el nombre de la obra que interpretaremos esta noche ―respondió con calma mientras que en el suyo.

El baile siguió entre bebidas, música y risas de parte de los habitantes de allí. El hombre rubio, el nombre de Naruto según se grabó, lo abrazó y lo sacó a bailar cuando Sasuke fue un miembro de Menma para compartir juntos la siguiente pieza cuando la música se vuelve más lenta. El ambiente se había tornado más ameno y tranquilo, el ideal para compartirse con la pareja. Eso se hizo evidente cuando Uchiha fue junto a su pareja y no se despegó de su lado robándole algunos besos en el medio de su pequeña danza. El invitado se había cansado de bailar, así que se sentó en una de las sillas dedicándonos a observar el baile de la pareja feliz. ¿Pareja? ¿No que Sasuke era pareja de Naruto? Y hablando del rubio vio cómo se envió a su lado una mirada lo mismo que él. Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y su sonrisa se ve forzada.

" _¿Está sufriendo al ver al hombre que ama en brazos de su hermano?"_

―¿Estás cansado? ―Preguntó el blondo con amabilidad virando en dirección suya―. Te apartaste pronto y te ves algo solo ttebayo.

―Un poco ―admitió fijando su look at aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Se sintió triste al verlo sufriendo, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar―. ¿Tú sientes algo por Sasuke?

―Yo siempre ha amado a Sasuke y todo lo que deseo es su felicidad, pero ... ―respondió Uzumaki mostrando una expresión de culpa y dolor antes de ser interrumpido por el mencionado.

―¿Qué hacen aquí sentados? "Interrogó el azabache mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medios". Deberíamos estar bailando como dicta la obra.

―¿Obra? ―Cuestionó el aldeano buscando captar su atención y recibir solo esa sonrisa irritante―. Necesito que me expliquen eso. No entiendo qué hago en el medio de su obra.

―Todos deben seguir su papel a la perfección. Todo está escrito y debe obedecerse ―recitó llevándose al rubio a bailar junto a él y lo que Menma iba a beber un poco mientras descansaba de su enérgico esposo.

El pobre invitado tenía más dudas que respuestas, más aún solo un invitado no le quedó más que seguir adelante con la fiesta. Repitió sus acciones pasadas, comiendo y bebiendo junto con sus anfitriones hasta el momento en el que debe ir a descansar a la habitación. En esta ocasión, podríamos apreciar un detalle que antes pasó desapercibido, la manecilla del reloj se detuvo antes de llegar a los nueve de la noche. Un simple fallo de un reloj antiguo, asumió. Sin embargo, no se puede tener en cuenta, sino también, la pequeña fiesta, la pequeña fiesta y la repetición de todo. ¿Por qué aun no amanecía? ¿El cielo no debería estar aclarado para dar el paso a la llegada del alba?

―Estoy dándoles demasiadas vueltas ―se regañó a sí mismo cuando fue dejado a solas en la habitación que ya había estado ocupado―. Pero… ¿Cómo es que no ha amanecido? ―Interrogó a la oscuridad reinante mirando la luna a través de su ventana.

Se recostó en la cama sintiendo un extraño sonido viniendo de sus propias ropas. Sonaba como el crujir del papel siendo corrugado. Con el sonido de la música durante la fiesta no se había percatado el sonido de su propio bolsillo. Metió la mano sacando un pequeño sobre con la inscripción: " _El culpable"._ No entendió ese extraño ¿remitente? ¿Destinatario? Realmente no estaba seguro de cómo había de llamarme palabras simples en el frente del sobre. Y al sacar el contenido del mismo quedó aún más impactado y confundido que antes. Luego de eso se redujo de manera sobresaliente y salió corriendo hacia el salón donde estuvo de fiesta. Sobre la mesa estaba abierto de par en par un libro en el que se identificó como "el libreto". Allí estaba escrito lo que él había estado haciendo desde donde tenía memoria, comenzó a leer con sentimiento de malestar y temor.

 _El aldeano estuvo caminando por el bosque interminable hasta llegar a la mansión perdida en el medio del mismo. Tocó la puerta con pocas esperanzas de conseguir lo que se propuso,_ _siendo recibido en la puerta por la criada Sakura, quien lo recibió dudosa. Empero, lo dejó pasar por orden del dueño de la casa, que coincidentemente se convirtió en mucho mejor aldeano que acabó de recibir en su hogar. Los otros hombres que aparecieron más tarde, eran el esposo y el cuñado del dueño, los que tan sólo acataron la voluntad del otro. Por alguna razón, también se organizó una fiesta muy animada, pese a no conocer al invitado. Todos han disfrutado de aquella celebración improvisada, pero han llegado hasta la hora de dormir, no hay tiempo para conciliar el sueño, o tal vez sí, no se ha grabado su paso de la sala a la habitación. Sólo tenía recuerdos de despertar en esa cama y darse cuenta de la sensación extraña que generaba esa casa en él. Presintió el peligro cuando la noche se negó a morir._

 _Curioseó cual felino por la habitación buscando el mismo final de lo que rezaba el refrán "_ _ **la curiosidad mató al gato".**_ _Encontró unos ataúdes con información breve, muy breve y al mismo tiempo sumamente valiosa. No la comprendió al inicio de leerla y no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar cuando su impostor lo noqueó y abandonó nuevamente en el punto de inicio: el bosque. El aldeano había olvidado el golpe, por lo repentino y fuerte de dicho ataque a su persona. Sin embargo, aun sabía sobre la mansión y sus recuerdos de esa noche se mantenían intactos. El dolor que debería de permanecer en su cabeza se encontraba extrañamente ausente. No se percató de ese detalle y retornó a la mansión, sólo para repetir las mismas acciones que inevitablemente lo regresarían al punto de partida en cada oportunidad._

En ese punto, la narrativa cambiará bruscamente como si estuviéramos mirando directamente a él. A lo cual, naturalmente, reaccionó impactado y atemorizado. No por eso.

 _¿Lo has deducido ya?_

 _Esto no es real, sólo eres parte de una obra de teatro sin final._

 _Todo lo que ha dicho y hecho ha sido escrito aquí y cumplir con cada palabra sin importar lo que hagas_

 _¿Quieres saber cómo liberar esto?_

 _Mata al culpable. Te di la carta con su nombre._

 _Hasta que esa persona no muera, el teléfono no puede caer._

―¡¿Qué diablos significa esto ?! ―Exclamó el aldeano dejando caer ese libro.

Girar su rostro hacia aquella habitación que suponga ser una elegante sala de estar notando finalmente el engaño: era un escenario. Nada de lo que estaba viviendo era real, solo era un mero acto de entretención para un público invisible. Oia aplausos viniendo de butacas vacías e intentaron sobrepasar el límite entre la escenografía y los asientos de los espectadores con éxito nulo. Quedó atrapado ese sitio, miró a sus alrededores, mientras que en su mente repasaba los lugares que visitó en ambas ocasiones. Nunca dejó de moverse por los mismos lugares. Maldijo en silencio todo ya todos, ese es el libro no se puede manejar su manera de actuar.

―Vamos a bailar al son de la música ―dijo Sasuke acercándose al aldeano como primera vez e intentando tomar su mano, siendo bruscamente rechazado de un solo manotazo.

"Aléjate de mí" ordenó el visitante retrocediendo lo más posible ". No voy a repetir lo que sucedió antes. ¡No soy parte de esta ridícula obra!

―¿Obra? ―Cuestionó el hombre llamado Menma―. Creo que necesitas descansar un poco.

―Necesitas en un recostarte unos momentos ttebayo ―dijo el rubio acercándose hasta el momento en que se sujetaron sus hombros con familiaridad―. Anda, Teme. Solo necesitas dormir un poco y te sentirás mejor.

―No ―negó de inmediato el aldeano retrocediendo hasta chocar con la mesa de la cena. Vio los tenedores y cuchillos con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

―Deberías vienen a celebrar con nosotros ―dijo Sasuke aplaudiendo una vez haciendo la música alegre sonara al instante―. Esta es una noche para divertirse.

―¡Quién de ustedes es el culpable ?! ―Gritó el invitado apuntándolos con el cuchillo entre sus manos―. ¿Y qué demonios hicieron? ¿De qué son culpables?

―¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? ―Preguntó la sirvienta de cabellos rosados―. Nosotros no somos culpables de nada. En cambio tú ... "dijo siendo interrumpida por Sasuke.

―Sakura ―llamó con seriedad―. Esto no está bien si no le quitamos el cuchillo. Mira que acusamos a nosotros de ser los responsables ―bufó chasqueando la lengua con enojo.

―¡Lo hijo! ―Exclamó el aldeano apuntando con el cuchillo―. El libro ese extraño dice que esto es falso. Aquí alguien tiene la culpa de que esté presente en este y no podremos liberar hasta que muera "aspuró corriendo hacia ellos decidido a ponerle fin a a do.

―¡Espera! ―Gritó el dueño alzando las manos en un intento de detener el ataque de la histeria del otro.

Usando ese único y afilado instrumento atacó uno por uno a todos. Al dueño de la mansión, su esposo, su cuñado y su sirvienta. Los hombres intentaron detenerlo, pero él también fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirlos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Con el dueño no tuve demasiado problema, un hombre pacifista. Alguien que intentó inútilmente, una base de diálogo, calmarlo. El cuchillo atravesó sin problemas en su piel blanca y manchó con aquel líquido carmesí el suelo al caer. Sakura fue en el momento de ser asesinada, dado que fue rápida y exitosa. Sin embargo, nunca más tarde, por fin, llegó el momento de alcanzar el tiempo.

En la antigua mansión perdida en la mitad de un bosque y un bosque, se celebró una fiesta alegre, ambientada por múltiples risas melodiosas, las cuales en el tiempo han sido sustituidas por gritos llenos de terror. En esa noche, fría y oscura, los relámpagos iluminan la estancia haciendo brillar el collar con el símbolo Uchiha colgando el cuello del único habitante de pie, mientras que su risa demencial resonaba en el lugar. La escena era capaz de esparcir a cualquiera de los cadáveres bañados en la sangre de los que habitaban aquella enorme casona. Todos los tiros en el suelo alrededor de la única persona viva.

―¿Quién fue el culpable? ―Preguntó el morenillo retirando el cuchillo del cuello de una sirvienta―. El telón caerá cuando el culpable muera…

Comenzó a leer en una forma demencial, mientras que los cadáveres, a lo largo de la historia y el contenido de la carta. La contención largamente se sujetó a la cabeza con palpable desesperación. Algo no había salido como él esperaba. Observar sus manos en la sangre de sus víctimas y el cuchillo que en ningún momento se despegó de su mano. Un rayo iluminó toda la estancia dejando la mitad de su propio rostro en la superficie metálica del utensilio de cocina. Su rostro. Era la primera vez que se viera a sí mismo, giró su cabeza en la dirección del titular y retornó de inmediato a su reflejo. Era idéntico al dueño. Ambos parecían dos gotas de agua y lo que más estaba perturbando: era lo que el libro describe.

"... _por orden del dueño de la casa, que coincidentemente se hizo mucho al aldeano ..."_

―Así no se resuelven las cosas, Sasuke ―dijo un encapuchado a espaldas suyas mientras que aplaudía divertido del espectáculo para el aldeano.

―Yo maté al culpable ―dijo apuntando con el cuchillo también para convertirlo en su próxima víctima mientras le daba la espalda a los cadáveres―. Debo volver al mundo real o donde se establezca antes de afirmar seguro de sus palabras mientras se acercaba paso a paso al misterioso sujeto.

―Ni siquiera sabes a donde debes regresar ni a este lugar ―comentó riendo con la diversión, siendo su expresión apenas visible gracias a la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

―Este lugar no existe, es falso ―afirmó seguro mientras que el extraño encapuchado solo reía con una tranquilidad inverosímil desde el escenario en el que hablaba―. Ha asesinado a todos aquí, por lo que el teléfono debe caer.

―No ―negó su acompañante―. Debes encontrar quién eres, quién fue el crimen y quién es el culpable. No tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar algo tan obvio y simple. Suerte and date prisa ―despidió el único espectador de sus asesinatos de esa noche.

No entendí esas palabras ni el motivo de que haya señalado aquel reloj inservible. Sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor todo ha cambiado mucho la velocidad y en pocos momentos está atrapado en una espiral frenética. Cerró los ojos, asustado sin saber qué sería lo siguiente en sucederle. Temió mirar. Quizás se haya resuelto en la ignorancia y no se vuelva a despertar nunca, pero se grabó que eso sería imposible. No deseaba dejarlo. Deseaba recordar quién era y cómo llegó a ese lugar. Al menos esas eran las primeras preguntas en su mente, y aún no había tantas otras revoloteando en su mente. Esas deben esperar. En cuanto volvamos a tu verdadero hogar pensaría mejor en lo demás.

―Comienzo a acostumbrarme a esto ―suspiró viendo aquel tan conocido bosque―. Ahora sigue la mansión "dijo decidido y sin rastros de temor como sucedió las dos primeras veces".

Corrió con toda la velocidad que le permitía sus piernas y fue a la puerta principal. Quería corroborar si era cierto que todo se repetirá. De este modo, se puede predecir con las siguientes funciones y la orden de los mismos. Cuando la puerta fue abierta por Sakura, un agradecimiento por la bienvenida dada por el dueño de la casa y sus familiares. Lo demás fue una repetición de los hechos anteriores, la cena, la fiesta y la hora de dormir. Sin embargo, no era igual su perspectiva. Ahora sabía donde y que hacer. Se ha encontrado la cama con los periodos. En ellos había información variada y según sus propias teorías.

―Este hombre me llamó Sasuke ―susurró el azabache mirando el recorte que estuvo en su poder anteriormente―. Si soy un actor casado con Naruto, ¿por qué no me dijo nada cuando nos sentamos juntos? ―Pensó en voz alta cayendo en cuenta de un detalle en que no prestó atención antes―. ¡Menma era pareja de mi gemelo Charasuke! ―Exclamó casi en un grito al comenzar a recordar su propia vida.

Al mirar esa segunda vez los recuerdos se volverán rápidamente a su cerebro. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un famoso actor que trabajaba en la compañía de teatro Konoha junto a su gemelo, Charasuke, su pareja Naruto Uzumaki, el gemelo de este, Menma y su amiga Haruno Sakura. Ellos eran los más destacados de todo el elenco allí. ¿Por qué estaban allí atrapados? ¿Quién y cómo los atrapó en esa pesadilla?

―¿Quién es ese que me está usurpando? ―Preguntó al aire mientras subía las escaleras rumbo hacia la sala.

El encapuchado le señaló el reloj, quizás allí, estaba oculta información sobre ese impostor. Necesitaba saber por qué usamos su nombre y la razón de seducir al novio de su gemelo. Sin embargo, al pensar en el tema. Otro chispazo de su memoria fragmentada regresó a él de la nada. Su hermano gemelo, aquel idioma de la personalidad que está en la posición, ha sido mantenido frecuentarlo desde que ...

―Qué poco tiempo pasaste aquí conmigo ―oyó decir una voz proveniente de uno de esos féretros. Un sonido que no se puede reconocer con suma facilidad.

―¿Cha-charasuke? ―Tartamudeó sin poder ocultar el miedo que sintió. Empero, ese terror no se evitó que sus pasos se llevaran lenta y precavidamente de regreso hacia el sótano.

―Eres muy malo conmigo, hermanito ―protestó con ese tono tan infantil y típico de él, hasta el jurado que debe estar allí uno de sus pucheros―. Ya no me visitas.

―Yo no ... ―intentó justificar a Sasuke mientras está detenida en el frente, sin embargo, sin alejarse y abandonar su gemelo.

―¡No me ha visitado ni siquiera en mi tumba, mal hermano! ―Gritó mientras que la tapa se elevó con la fuerza de las características de su gemelo―. Usas mi collar desde que aún no hay nada así nunca me visitan "señaló el esqueleto comenzando a reír".

Sasuke perdió el color en su rostro en el esqueleto moviéndose por sí solo. Sus piernas temblaban desobedeciendo por completo las ordenes de la mente de Uchiha, cuya única orden era: escapar. Poder sentir su garganta se cerrará de puro temor y más cuando ese montón de huesos dice que su hermano comenzará a caer en su lugar de reposo. Estaba yendo por él. Llevar su propia mano hasta su boca y la mordida con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque estaba sangrando en abundancia, había conseguido su propósito: reaccionar. El dolor intenso que se le autoinvierte le devolvió sus capacidades motoras inhabilitadas por el miedo. Como comenzamos a hacer una costumbre para él, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba.

Por apenas unos pelos consiguieron superar el esqueleto logrando escapar de ese sótano. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y la trabó con lo primero que encontramos a la mano. Moverse un mueble que se encuentra cerca, un aparador que empujó con su cuerpo. No dejaría salir a aquella cosa. Ese es el momento de su hermano gemelo que en paz descanse. Todo el tiempo estuvo presente. Recorrer los pasillos extrañados de no ver a los demás habitantes de la casa, ni siquiera podríamos tenerlos. Ni un solo murmullo que indica que estaban en ese lugar. Era extraño, pero muy conveniente para inspeccionar aquel reloj.

Llegó a la sala y fue directo a su objetivo. Todo fue normal en ese artículo. Intentó darle una cuerda para que la hora se acomodara en la debida o volviera a marchar, empero nada pasaba. Mirar las notas del papel en el papel blanco, como el papel, el hecho, el papel, la verdad, el papel. Una hoja que dice en letras rojas y enormes "culpable". Lo abrió ansiosamente por leer su contenido. Aunque no era el culpable, ese "Sasuke" estaba supliendo su lugar y cuido como parte de ese estratagema desagradable. Abrió el papel, el cual estaba doblado varias veces para entrar en esa dirección.

―Suerte para la próxima ―dijo una voz femenina mientras que se cortó la voz con un cuchillo de cocina aprovechando para atacar por la espalda mientras que el moreno estaba ocupado leyendo―. Esta es mi venganza, Sasuke-kun ―dijo ella riendo como antes hizo los asesinó a todos.

Mientras tanto, en el suelo se ahogan en su propia sangre. Ahora registre datos sobre ella. En todo el tiempo no se grabó así mismo, un hermano y los novios de ambos, pero no se ha grabado una Sakura más allá de una buena amiga. " _Qué tonto fui"._ Se redirigió a sí mismo, mientras que su mente se dirigió a una frase que dice " _cuando estás a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos"._ Finalmente, grabamos toda su vida y destacamos lo relacionado con Haruno, autora de su, prontamente, muerte.

 _El sueño de los niños pequeños había sido un actor famoso. Después de todo, sus objetivos eran simplemente ser rico, famoso y tener a muchas chicas lindas tras él. Se trata de una forma de cruzar con un gran obstáculo, superado, arrastrar a su hermano, ideas y ideas. La primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de probarlo. Ese era el único rayo de esperanza que tuvo lugar durante su audición para el papel protagónico. Así, entonces, muchos de los juegos, los acosos y las promesas de los postes, convencieron a su arisco gemelo Sasuke de intentarlo juntos._

 _Con la ayuda de su hermano, las cosas mejoraron lo que había imaginado, quedando mejor en ese papel secundario que en el futuro. Después de que todos los personajes que se interpretaron tuvieran un cierto parecido a sus personalidades reales, por lo que no había mucho que digir o ensayar. A Charasuke lo hizo infinitamente feliz sabre que tenía el papel, en el cual leí muchos más e incluso tenía un lado a un Sasuke, quien le dio la razón de la verdad. Aún sin tener en cuenta que se ha difundido fervientemente un mundo del espectáculo, siendo tan talentosos como muchos de los puntos de vista, quédate en un breve lapso y luego lo dejaría. Más en contra de sus planos iba a codo con codo con su hermano, con quien a veces compite por diversión por ganar papeles protagónicos._

 _En ese tiempo eran bastante unidos, hasta que un problema se cruzó en el camino: el amor. Ese trabajo se realizó en el seno de la compañía de teatro Konoha. Allí se reunieron varios actores de talento excepcional entre los cuales destacaron Haruno Sakura y los gemelos Namikaze junto a los Uchiha. Allí fue cuando todo se arruinó. Charasuke y Naruto, uno de los gemelos Namikaze, se ha convertido en algo muy útil en la actriz, iniciando una rivalidad entre ellos. Mientras que la gente de rosa tiene sus ojos puestos en Menma, el otro gemelo Namikaze y Sasuke, quienes pasaban de la existencia de todos. Al menos hasta que notemos que en el medio de su rivalidad amorosa, Charasuke y Naruto estaban comenzando a hacerse cercanos, causando unos celos que no pueden entender._

 _Tanto los gemelos Namikaze como Uchiha tuvieron discusiones y malentendidos que distanciaron a los hermanos que parecían tan unidos en un inicio. Con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, finalmente se hizo una pareja de quien realmente estaba enamorado, es decir Menma con Charasuke y Naruto con Sasuke. Sin embargo, dejé de lado a Haruno, a la vez que le damos orgullo y perdiendo a los dos candidatos a una pareja que tenía ya los pretendientes que tuvo. Una raíz de ellos, siempre que tengas la oportunidad, he sido esparcido rumores respecto a ellos haciéndolos discutir por tonterías. Para los cuatro fue un verdadero lío cuando ella tuvo una relación entre una amistad y un amigo, siempre peleando y siempre buscándome para divertirse. Ellos amaban a sus novios, pero no compartían demasiados gustos con ellos,_

 _De hecho, el último recuerdo que Sasuke tenía hablando a solas con su gemelo fue una pelea. Una noche en la que Charasuke llegó a ser un préstamo junto a Naruto, quien lo acompañó intentando estar en pie. Eso solo hizo crecer la molestia previa que tenía. Todo el santo día no supo nada de ellos, ya que a ambos se les informa ignorar sus celulares. Llegó al punto de consultar a Menma si sabía algo acerca de donde se perdieron durante el día y sólo se consiguió que se pusiera del mismo humor que él. El rubio se convirtió en su casa luego en su casa. Ambos se llevaron a cabo._

\- _No puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres ―regañó Sasuke mientras ayudaba a su hermano a llegar a su cama―. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes. Al menos debieron llamar ―dijo en un tono de enojo similar a de una madre._

\- _Lo que sucede es que estás celoso ―comentó riendo con claros signos de borrachera._

\- _Eres un idiota "insultó en respuesta para que se caiga sin cuidado en la cama". Saliste con mi novio a escondidas. ¿Qué hicieron para terminar los borrachos?_

\- _Un mensaje de texto no se puede entender mejor. Además estoy disfrutando de lo que me queda de libertad._

\- _Dios ―exclamó frustrado su hermano queriendo ahogarlo con la almohada―. Ya tienes veintidós años y sigues con tus bromas de niño malcriado._

\- _Deja dormir ―pidió hundiendo su cabeza en la cama sumergiéndose en su sueño inducido por alcohol―. Mañana me pondré una soga al cuello._

\- _Eres un pésimo hermano por no decirme que tanto haces con mi novio ―fue lo último que hizo yéndose de su habitación._

 _Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que la verdad nunca habría dicho tal cosa._

Cuando en el mismo bosque de las veces anteriores, sino en una cómoda cama, amplia y elegante. Cuando te cruces con el miedo y la repetición de tu piel, encontrarás un detalle en tu piel.

―¿Todo eso fue un sueño? ―Preguntó al aire levantándose de la cama. Reconocido que como su habitación normal.

Esa era su casa. La misma que compartió con charasuke durante muchos años. Comenzó a repasar en mi habitación. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Al abrirla, se escribió una nota, se escribió una vez, se escribió una vez. Soltó un profundo suspiro al saber que otra vez fue otra de sus elaboradas y molestas bromas. Aun así, hice un pedido, después de todo, todavía quería, por la noche anterior y compensar decirle "mal hermano". No estaba seguro si con la prestamista que tenía grabada lo que le dijo,

Viajó por la tan conocida ruta para él y llegó al teatro. Tan enorme y hermoso como siempre. Un lugar imponente al que sólo iban personas importantes y por tanto solo tuviéramos los mejores actores. Hecho que hizo un inflado de orgullo por pertenecer allí. Entró con un buen humor excepcional en él y vio a su hermano sobre el escenario. Lo he concentrado ensayando sus parlamentos de forma seria y cambiando su tono de voz y muecas de serias a graciosas con gran facilidad. Más de lo que no se tenso y algo frustrado por un motivo aún desconocido.

―Hola ―saludó Charasuke con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la rosa que llevaba en la mano―. Llegar demasiado temprano. Aún no hay tiempo para la hora en que la ciudad a todos se explica el mañana con curiosidad.

"Creemos que llegaste a tiempo". ¿Tiene algo de malo que venga tan temprano? ―Cuestionó con curiosidad.

―No mucho, pero te arruina la sorpresa ―respondió su gemelo mientras le tendía la mano―. Ven, ya que estás aquí te puedo adelantar la sorpresa. Aunque debes mantenerlo secreto o me arruinarás todo ―advirtió bastante serio.

―De acuerdo ―concedió riendo por lo infantil que se ve su gemelo cuando intentaba poner cara de seriedad―. Guardaré tu secreto. Ahora dime.

―Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Menma ―soltó dejándolo sorprendido. Conociendo a su hermano no esperaba tal cosa de su parte.

―¿No eras tú que siempre dijiste que el matrimonio era como a la horca? ―Preguntó con diversión.

―¡Y lo es! "Secundado en alto casi como si estuviera insultando". Pero es distinto de que alguien te lleve a la hora de suicidarte. Prefiero echarme yo solito la soga al cuello "afirmar señalizando con su dedo pulgar mientras le guiñaba un ojo".

―Vaya ―dijo sorprendido dejando que lo guiara por el escenario hasta el centro―. Menma te tiene muy enamorado "comentó Sasuke dejando pasar su enojo de la noche anterior, al darse cuenta de que Naruto y él salieron una" despedida de soltero adelantada ".

―Es por el único que me he ahorcar ―dijo Charasuke haciendo una mueca con su rostro y sus manos en su propio cuello fingiendo estar asfixiándose.

―¿Entonces? ―Interrogó queriendo saber qué planeaba.

―Voy a interrumpir la obra ―comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba despreocupado señalando los lugares que se escuchan durante la obra―. Mientras estamos actuando para usar la trampilla del suelo para desaparecer un momento. Me cambiaré la ropa y subiré de nuevo con girasoles y el anillo ―explicó ilusionado mientras daba vueltas por el escenario simulando bailar―. Sacaré a Menma a bailar con todos los espectadores.

―Te matará por arruinar la obra por eso ―comentó sonriendo al verlo tan entusiasmado por su plan―. ¿No puedes esperar a que termine? ¿O nos citas para pedirnos que interrumpamos la obra contigo?

―No ―negó de inmediato―. Yo quiero ...

La frase quedó inconclusa siendo reemplazada por un grito de sorpresa y miedo. Sasuke por unos momentos perdió su facultad de hablar al mismo tiempo que su hermano por la trampilla. No sabía qué sucedió, probablemente una falla en el mecanismo para activarla. Empero, ese pensamiento se ha desvanecido rápido al preocuparse más por su gemelo y cómo está ahora de la caída. Se acercó al borde de la trampilla mirando hacia el fondo donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano. Sin detenerse a pensar en nada más salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Necesitaba un médico, llamar a una ambulancia, alguien que le diera primeros auxilios o un teléfono para que le indiquen que hacer hasta que llegara la ayuda. Lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a un charasuke.

Corrió buscando algo que le sirva con éxito nulo. Dentro del teatro no había nada que le sirviera, ni siquiera se había puesto en el lugar. Maldijo infinitamente su suerte al ser olvidado su celular justamente ese día. Salió a la calle para pedir ayuda encontrándome con un auto de policía y unos oficiales saliendo del mismo. Se dirigió a ellos ansiosos de pedir ayuda para su hermano. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el resultado óptimo.

―¡Es él, oficiales! ―Gritó una persona saliendo del teatro con un celular en la mano.

¿Esa era él mismo? Se publicó mentalmente, dado que su hermano se ha visto el fondo de una trampilla. No se puede perder tiempo allí cuando la tumba se encuentre.

―Muévanse, hay un herido en el teatro y necesita su ayuda ordenó Sasuke a los oficiales temiendo por el bienestar de su familia.

"ÉL ES EL RESPONSABLE" se ha convertido en su extraño clon o lo que fuera, él era lo que menos por el momento.

―Tú cállate ―gruñó Uchiha con ira. Sin embargo, en el futuro, cuando los oficiales se sujetaron por ambos brazos y lo esposaron―. ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ?! ―Gritó iracundo.

―Según el testigo Uchiha Sasuke, usted es la persona responsable de asesinar a Uchiha Charasuke ―explicó uno de las políticas de trabajo a la fuerza dentro de la patrulla.

―¡Yo no lo hice! ―Gritó defendiendo su inocencia―. Salí a pedir ayuda. Él tuvo un accidente. Afirmó viendo la indiferencia en los ojos de los oficiales y más apartados de ellos estaban todos los de la compañía.

―Díselo al juez ―dijo uno de los policías.

Lo demás sucedió tal cual una película acelerada. Juicios, acusaciones, escrituras a su imagen y lo más doloroso, la fría y acusadora mirada de los gemelos Namikaze hacia su persona. El mundo se tornó oscuro para él, todos lo odianban e insultaban culpándolo de la muerte de su hermano. Llegó al juicio y gracias a la falta de pruebas de homicidio, libre, libre, libre, libre, libre, permanente, libre, permanente, libre, permanente, libre, libre, conviviente, acorde de todos los que lo vieran. Se refugió en su casa sin tener cuidado en la cama mientras revisaba sus bolsillos buscando su celular para distraerse. Sin embargo, en su lugar se encontró un papel que creía producto de un sueño.

" _**Culpable"**_

Decía aquel papel en letras grandes y rojas. Lo desdobló y como las veces que graba leerlo en su sueño estaba en el mismo contenido de siempre: ninguno. El papel estaba completamente en blanco, excepto la única palabra que había estado allí.

"No hay un culpable" suspiró abatido mientras miraba la nota siendo interrumpido por una voz que no esperaba.

―Al fin entendió ―exclamó la alegre voz de su gemelo.

Aquella voz lo dejó en shock. ¿Charasuke? Se publicó en la cama y se buscó en la mirada y el gemelo encontré el pie de la cama junto a la Sakura y los gemelos Namikaze. Mirar a su alrededor. ¿Una broma de su idiota hermano?

―Sigo muerto, Sasuke ―afirmó su gemelo mirándolo tranquilo, pero con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

―No entiendo que sucede ―admitió el azabache consternado, pero levantándose para ir a abrazar a su gemelo. En las circunstancias normales no lo haría, pero sus palabras lo impulsaron a lo largo de lo normal no volver a verlo nunca más.

―Estás muerto también ―soltó Charasuke con dificultad―. Y antes de que grites escúchame un momento. ¿Ya tienes todos tus recuerdos en orden? ―Cuestionó sujetándolo de los hombros para el verso de frente.

―Creo que sí ―asintió Sasuke mirándolos a todos confundido notando como los gemelos Namikaze está extrañamente en silencio y Sakura lo miraba con molestia.

―Que alivio, Teme ―felicitó el rubio mientras se acercaba entusiasmado mientras que abrazamos por la cintura y lo besamos―. Tenías miedo de perderte cuando tu corazón se detuvo.

―No entiendo qué sucede ―admitió Uchiha mirando a su pareja directamente a los ojos azules que tanto amaba―. Díganme qué está sucediendo. ¿Cómo puedo verte, charasuke si estás muerto?

―Escucha atentamente ―pidió su gemelo tomando aire―. Sufrir un accidente muy grave tu alma se "venta" de tu cuerpo que se parece a morir y pierdes la memoria por completo. Si no regresas rápido a tu cuerpo, te mueres definitivamente y dado que tu alma no recuerda quiénes son las posibilidades de morir. Este lugar es llamado "limbo" donde estamos todas las almas sin lugar al que ir. Sakura y yo estamos aquí porque morimos con los asuntos en la vida, así como no podemos ir al cielo y ustedes aún están vivos, pero con un hilo y un amor para volver, pronto morirán también.

Se trata de un tema más conciso y breve que hablar, pero que no contaba con mucho tiempo. "El limbo", como él le llamaba, era un lugar situado entre la vida y la muerte para aquellos desafortunados que se encontraban luchando por su vida. Aquella zona era un bucle infinito en el cual las almas de quienes llegaban eran juzgadas en "culpables" e "inocentes". Si alguno de ellos resultó "culpable" fue atrapado definitivamente allí y moría en el mundo real, tal como se explica en el Namikaze " _el telón caería cuando el culpable muriera"._ Mas para personas como él, que ya había pasado, era un sitio entre el cielo y el infierno; Un lugar que lo dejará en una encrucijada al no pertenecer a ningún sitio realmente. Dado que él murió en ese teatro al igual que Haruno, era el limbo que estaba condenado sus almas hasta las últimas voluntades. Sin embargo, cuando vimos las almas de aquellos que no se conocieron ni se acercaron ni se acercaron, sino que también fueron una oportunidad única para hablar con ellos.

―Naruto y yo recuperamos nuestros recuerdos casi al instante y estamos listos para salir de este limbo, pero mi torpe gemelo se negó en su contra ―agregó Menma cruzado de brazos con su expresión seria―. Mi hermano se negó y se publicó en la última hoja del libreto.

―Ni que no te interesara pasar tiempo con tu novio mientras usas de excusa para no irte ―afirmó el rubio haciendo un puchero al ver el cerrado que era su hermano respecto al tema.

―Espera ―pidió mirándolos como si hubieran perdido la cabeza―. Entonces ese bosque y la mansión. Todo eso fue falso? "Interrogó Uchiha sujetándose la cara con frustración".

―Este es el limbo que todos compartimos: el teatro Konoha. Aquí se repiten eternamente las obras en las que estuvimos juntos "confirmación". Aquí morí al caer por esa trampilla y Sakura se suicidó. El reloj se podría decir que es real, es una representación de tu corazón por eso no se movía. No está latiendo y no lo hará hasta que su alma regrese a su sitio.

―Por tu maldita culpa estoy aquí shannaro ―gruñó Haruno queriendo irse de Sasuke, pero también fue por Charasuke quien sujetó tu mano queriendo calmarla. Pese a que le costó la mirada de odio de Menma.

"¿Mi culpa? ―Preguntó Sasuke mientras pensaba un poco. Dándose cuenta de algo sumamente importante. Yo fui el que te acusó de asesinar a mi hermano. Entonces lo último que viví en esta pesadilla ...

―Así es ―afirmó su gemelo suspirando to tener que regañar a Sasuke―. Después de este accidente, ustedes tres sufrieron en este limbo donde Sakura y yo estamos desde que morimos. No nos dio trabajo ayudando a Menma y Naruto recordar quienes eran, pero tú te perdiste en ese "bosque" ―relató con cansancio por todo el tiempo que lo guiará.

―Si fuera por m mí habría habría habría habría habría habríadijodijodijodijodijodijodijodijo Tienes suerte de que mi vida cuidara mi alma cuando aún no tenía mis recuerdos. De no ser porque no tengo que favorecerte con un asesino con gusto. Admitió sin ninguna pena, sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias de los Namikaze.

―Sí lo mataste ―le recordó Menma desviando la mirada hacia su novio―. Te dije que era extremista montar semejante obra. Tu hermano nos asesinó "comentó dirigiendo tu mirada con un reproche a Sasuke.

"Usted cree que ya estaba planeando algo en mi contra". Quiso defensor sintiéndose culpable por lo hecho.

―Descuida porque somos almas, aunque no "compañeros" realmente no pasa nada ―dijo Charasuke encogiéndose restándole importancia al asunto―. Y de todas maneras ustedes se merecen un poco. Tú por acusar a Sakura injustamente "dijimos haciendo una pregunta". Y ustedes por seguirle. En su necedad por metro presa de un Sakura-chan me acuso de Tener una aventura con ella y ustedes lo secundaron -comentó enojado arrojando Frente a Ellos Una revista en La que decian _"Fuertes Declaraciones de los allegados de un Uchiha Charasuke indicarían Que Haruno Sakura asesino una su amante en venganza por querer terminar el amorío "._

Él no había tenido intenciones de buscar una venganza ni mucho menos, sino que también había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, tanto como Sakura quisieron tomarla. Haruno estaba decidida a matarlos como había dicho anteriormente, pero Charasuke no se lo dijo. Sin embargo, conociendo el error de su hermano. Después de todo, eso no es tan dañino. Ahora al menos los tres estaban a salvo, lo que significaba una cosa.

―Ya es hora de separarnos ―comentó el azabache con un fuerte suspiro―. Sakura-chan ya puedes descansar en paz.

―Desearía decir lo mismo ―susurró ella acercándose y abrazando a Charasuke con auténtica tristeza, ya que le tenía un aprecio sincero luego de tanto tiempo juntos.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó preocupado Sasuke al ver que esa pesadilla llegó a su fin justo cuando no le parecía tan terrible.

―Somos almas en pena, es decir, or to you are for you have to you have to you have to order in the world of the live. Mi único asunto pendiente era que se supiera que yo era inocente de la muerte de Charasuke. Ese día, como viste, llegué antes de tiempo sin proponente e hice las pases con tu gemelo cuando sucedió el accidente.

―¿Y el de mi hermano? ―Cuestionó con un mal presentimiento como el rostro de su gemelo permanecía oculto en el hombro de Haruno.

―Casarme con Menma ―respondió con la voz rota―. Por razones obvias, eso nunca sucederá.

Ahora entendí el afán que tenía montés fiestas y jugar "a la casita". Sólo deseaba tener un momento que anhelaba y que nunca lo dejaría descansar en paz. Su alma estaba condenada a permanecer atada al teatro. Sakura tenía un propósito para el futuro. La figura de Haruno comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en una pequeña esfera de luz que se giró un poco alrededor del mundo.

―Espero que pronto me alcances allá arriba ―se despidió la actriz rogando porque alguna vez su amigo podría ascender junto a ella. Luego de eso, la pequeña esfera desapareció sin dejar rastro.

―Charasuke ―susurró Menma acercándose a él para abrazarlo como siempre soñaba desde que lo perdió.

―No es tu culpa ―consoló besándolo con cariño―. Era mi deseo casarme contigo, no había, ni hay forma de cambiar eso "duplicado viendo por el hombro de su novio a Sasuke y Naruto". Yo siempre estaré cerca de ustedes y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por cuidarlos, pero no con el fin de visitar mi tumba al menos una vez en el año "bromé con una sonrisa forzada mientras lloraba". Adiós ―fue lo último que lo oyeron decir antes que ésa es un chasquido de sus dedos todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera.

 _Uno, dos, despejen_

 _Uno, dos, despejen_

―El paciente ya tiene signos vitales de nuevo ―dijo una voz femenina.

―Ritmo cardíaco normal. Ya está estabilizado ―comentó un hombre de bata blanca.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desorientado viendo en su alrededor una red de médicos y aparatos controlando sus signos vitales. El doctor se encuentra un poco lejos de él y buscó su linterna para enfocar en su ojo e inspeccionar sus reflejos.

―Tuviste mucha suerte, chico ―exclamó aquel paramédico sonriendo. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? ―Preguntó ante lo que obtuvo una débil negación de Sasuke―. Uno de los reflectores tuvo un corto circuito y la ocasión que el teatro se incendiaría. Varios actores y espectadores quedaron atrapados e inhalaron demasiado humo. Creía que morirías asfixiado.

" _Cuando sufres un accidente muy grave tu alma se" sale "de tu cuerpo que te parezca a morir y pierdes la memoria por completo. Si no regresas rápido a tu cuerpo, te mueres definitivamente"_

A eso se refiere Charasuke. Tocó el collar que alguna vez le perteneció. Se redondeará los ojos y el descanso durante su viaje en ambulancia. Luego de eso, para su alivio, se enteró que Naruto y Menma se encontraban completamente fuera de peligro. Hubo varias muertes en aquel incendio, pero ellos "milagrosamente" estaban a salvo. Sin embargo, sabría gracias a quien se libraron de una muerte segura. Cuando les dieron de alta, Sasuke se armó de valor para confirmar la verdad de su "sueño" sacando a colación aquel tema que se relaciona con su hermano Charasuke. Se trata de hablar con los gemelos, quienes han sido sorprendidos de haberlo visto, confirmado la veracidad del mismo.

En cuanto tuve oportunidad, Uchiha llevó flores a la tumba de Sakura pidiendo perdón, pésame un sable que no lo merecía, entonces, que se destruya su vida por el odio que se cegó al ver morir a su hermano. En su momento de dolor se concentró en la única persona. Luego, en la lista de su novio y niño, se le ofrecieron una serie de programas de trabajo, siendo Menma el último y se retiró de su libro, y usted tuvo que decirle a su ex novio.

"No, quise olvidarte, es sólo que era doloroso grabar", dijo a la lápida con el nombre de su pareja fallecida.

―No necesitas pensarme a cada momento ―dijo Charasuke sentado en su propia pierna con la pierna flexionada mirando a su amado―. Sólo consérvame como un buen recuerdo y sigue adelante.

―Jamás me casaré con nadie. Te lo prometo ―aseguró Menma mordiéndose el labio al saber el motivo por el cual el alma de Charasuke estaba condenada.

―No es lo que quiero ―negó con la cabeza el azabache―. Quiero que busques tu propia felicidad.

―No te abandonaré ―comentó con firmeza mirando al cielo―. Aún no tengo que dejarlo abandonado en ese teatro.

―No quiero eso, idiota ―protestó Uchiha con suma molestia.

―Vendré a visitarte más seguido ―prometió Namikaze acariciando las letras en la lápida―. Te amo y te agradezco que nos protegieras.

―Lo haré siempre que puedas ―respondió con dolor―. Pero aunque puedo salir del teatro, estoy en un lugar inevitable y inevitable.

Diciendo eso, se retiró del cemento, ignorando todo lo que Charasuke intentó transmitir inútilmente. En ese lugar no se podría hacer. Su alma estaba perdida en la soledad eterna, pero no dejaría que pasara nada a ellos. Tal y como prometió, se esforzaría por ser su ángel de la guarda.

OWARI


End file.
